The Lion King (Live-action Remake)
The Lion King is a live-action/CGI remake of the famous 1994 Disney film. (this is already a film set to be released in 2019 so it doesn't count as an idea for this wiki in that sense as it's an official film to be released) Walt Disney scored another big blockbuster last weekend with The Jungle Book. Jon Favreau’s $175 million remakes of the 1967 Disney animated feature opened well above expectations with a $103m debut haul, good for the second-biggest live-action PG-rated movie of all time and the second biggest April debut ever. It is the latest in a swiftly growing line-up of adaptations of Disney animated classics. But this one may be something of a game-changer by showing just what is possible and available concerning future adaptations of this nature. Alice in Wonderland, Oz: The Great and Powerful, Maleficent, and Cinderella were films that featured human characters as the prime attractions. But The Jungle Book is almost entirely populated by animal characters, dazzlingly rendered and seamlessly integrated into what is supposed to be a narrative that takes place in a wholly artificial environment. And for the record, I am aware that The Jungle Book is basically an animated film, but it’s being treated as a live-action movie. With this entry in Disney’s newest sub-genre, they have now proven that they can offer the same adaptation treatment to every single one of their 55 animated features if they so chose. And that means they can make a live-action adaptation of Dumbo, a live-action adaptation of Beauty and the Beast, a live-action take on Winnie the Pooh, as well as the planned adaptation of Mulan and the upcoming Pete’s Dragon and Peter Pan movies. That brings us to the 1,600 lbs gorilla in the offering. They can use the technology that helped create The Jungle Book to craft a live-action version of The Lion King. There is little reason why audiences who suspended their disbelief during the 105-minutes of The Jungle Book won’t do the same for a live-action variation on their 1994 “''Bambi in Africa” blockbuster. When Disney makes the call, and it’s a matter of “when” rather than “if,” it will be a genuine box office monster. The Lion King was arguably the pinnacle of the Jeffrey Katzenberg/Michael Eisner Waking Sleeping Beauty era while also working as a bizarro metaphor for the behind-the-scenes turmoil that eventually led to Katzenberg leaving and teaming up with Steven Spielberg and David Geffen to create DreamWorks SKG. It opened with $42 million back when that was one of the biggest opening weekends ever and earned $312m domestic–the fourth movie ever to do so at that time. Adjusted for inflation, it remains the third-biggest Disney release ever behind Snow White, 101 Dalmatians, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Oh, and it sold 32 million copies during its initial VHS run, which is still a record. Of course, you don’t need me to tell you how popular The Lion King remains or how big of a deal a live-action version would be. But what Favreau and friends pulled off this weekend shows that such a thing is artistically possible. A live-action version presumably wouldn’t have the same voice-over actors, but that would be an added value element. Fans would get to see new actors play around in these iconic parts. Be it Morgan Freeman as Mufasa or Benedict Cumberbatch as Scar, these new vocals for a new version would only increase the curiosity factor. That applies to eventual Walt Disney adaptations of The Little Mermaid, The Fox and the Hound. Tarzan, ''Bambi, and finally getting The Black Cauldron right. No, I don’t think they are going to spend the time or money on newfangled versions of The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, or Home on the Range, but you get the idea. This means they aren’t just limited to human-centric animated features like Frozen, but pretty much anything in the Disney animation library. They may sound like grim news to purists, and I am not necessarily discussing the artistic wisdom of embarking on such a path. The good news is that the continuing success of these live-action Disney adaptations is as potent a carrot as anything for Walt Disney to continue to crank out high quality original (or at least non-sequel) animated features for the foreseeable future. Just as the emerging priced-to-buy VHS market helped spur Disney to up their animated feature game in the early 1980′s, the possibility of having a never-ending franchise stream will continue to keep the Mouse House in peak form. After all, if you don’t make Zootopia into a modern animated classic, you can’t cash in on generational nostalgia in 25 years with a live action version. Plot As the sun rises, Rafiki the baboon calls the animals to Pride Rock with two antelopes. He greets King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi before presenting their cub to the gathered animals who bow and cheer when their newborn prince. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mufasa's very angry, wicked and evil brother, Scar, laments on his lost chance at becoming king of the Pride Lands. Back at his baobab tree, Rafiki asks the spirits to conjure the new prince's name: Simba. After that Simba came to the edge of Pride Rock to see whether it is dawn yet. When he sees that the morning is approaching, Simba runs into the royal den, where all the lions are fast asleep. When he finds his parents asleep at the back, he starts to wake them up. He recalls that Mufasa had promised to show him the kingdom. Finally, Mufasa gets up. Simba happily scampers ahead of his parents, rubbing affectionately against his mother's leg before following his father to the summit. Time passes and Simba grows into a lively young cub. Mufasa shows Simba the Pride Lands from the top of Pride Rock and explains that everything exists in a delicate balance known as the Circle of Life. Mufasa warns Simba not to stray beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands, pointing out a shadowy area in the distance. Zazu, a hornbill who acts as Mufasa's adviser, arrives and delivers his daily report on the state of affairs in the King's domain, while Simba takes this opportunity to practice his pouncing. Zazu reports that hyenas have been sighted in the Pride Lands and Mufasa leaves to deal with them. Simba goes to see his uncle Scar. The scheming lion piques the cub's curiosity by mentioning the Elephant Graveyard, a place where Simba is forbidden to go. Simba arrives and asks his best friend, a female cub named Nala, to come with him to the elephant graveyard, although he does not mention their intended location to his mother - he lies that they intend to go to the waterhole. Sarafina and Sarabi allow the cubs to go when Zazu accompanies them. Simba and Nala formulate a plan and manage to lose Zazu, while Simba brags about his future position. The cubs journey to the graveyard and begin to explore until Zazu stops them. They are about to leave when they are confronted by the three hyenas Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. The Hyenas intend to have all three of the unfortunates for lunch, and gloat over them eagerly. Mufasa arrives none to soon to rescue the cubs and frightens off the hyenas. Mufasa is upset and angry that Simba disobeyed him. Simba says that he was only trying to be brave like his father. Mufasa explains that he is only brave when he has to be, and that bravery does not mean recklessly seeking out danger. Simba asks whether he and his father will always be together, causing Mufasa to look up to the night sky and tell Simba about the Great Kings of the Past and how they guide and watch over everything. Mufasa tells Simba that he will always be there for him. Back at the Elephant Graveyard, Scar tells the hyenas that he will soon be king if the hyenas, Zira and all of the outsiders assist him, and that they will never be hungry again if they agree. At Pride Rock, Zazu apologizes to Mufasa for Simba's bad behavior. Mufasa accepts the apology but admits that he is worried about Simba. Zazu tells Mufasa that Simba resembles the King of the Pride Lands when he was a cub. Later, Scar takes Simba to a gorge and tells him to wait there. Scar leaves and signals the hyenas, who start a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge. Scar tells Mufasa that Simba is trapped in the gorge, and Mufasa races to his son's aid. Mufasa leaps into the stampede and manages to save his son, but as he climbs a cliff, Scar betrays him and throws him from the cliff, killing him. Scar convinces Simba that his father's death was his fault, as Mufasa died trying to save him, and that he should flee the Pride Lands and never return. As Simba runs, Scar orders the hyenas to make Scar believe that Simba is dead. Back at Pride Rock the lionesses and Rafiki mourn the death of Mufasa and Simba. Scar climbs to the promontory of Pride Rock, claims the throne for himself, and allows the hyenas, Zira and the outsiders into the Pride Lands as his executive staff. Rafiki returns to his tree and smears the drawing of Simba, while Sarabi and Nala mourn for the ones whom they have loved and lost forever. Out in the desert, Simba collapses from heat exhaustion. Vultures begin to circle, but are scared away by Timon, the meerkat, and Pumbaa, the warthog. The duo take the cub back to their jungle home and show him their relaxed way of life. They tell Simba that they are outcasts as well and later introduce him to their diet of bugs and insects called grubs. Simba is captivated by the carefree existence, and stays. Simba stays in the jungle with his new friends for a long time, we see the cub transform into an adult lion. Simba sings his solo and Timon and Pumbaa join in. The chorus and Lebo M, dressed in colorful clothes with ornate bird puppets and kites, begin the act. As the song ends, however, the beautiful birds are replaced by vultures and gazelle skeletons. A drought has hit the Pride Lands under Scar's tyrannical rule. Zazu, now a prisoner of Scar, listens to the king's woes. Nala and the hyenas arrive to inform Scar that there is no food and no water, Scar attempts to flirt with Zira. Utterly frustrated and upset by the current events, Nala decides to leave the Pride Lands and find help, vowing that she will never forget her pride. The lionesses and Rafiki offer a blessing. Back in the jungle, Simba leads Timon and Pumbaa to find a resting place while they sing Timon and Pumbaa want to sleep, but the restless Simba is unable to sleep. Annoyed by Timon and Pumbaa, Simba disappears into the night. Timon and Pumbaa lose their courage and follow Simba through the dark jungle. Simba leaps across a fast-moving river and challenges Timon to do the same. Timon falls into the water and is swept downstream by the current until he reaches a waterfall, where he grabs onto a branch. Simba wants to save Timon but is sent into a flashback of Mufasa's death. Timon falls from the branch and Simba snaps out of the flashback, rescuing his friend. Simba is ashamed that Timon nearly died because of his recklessness. That night the three friends look up at the stars, wondering what they are. Simba recalls Mufasa's words regarding the great kings of the past, but Timon and Pumbaa dismiss it and laugh at the notion. Simba leaves, looking up at the sky and bitterly remembering his father's promise that he would always be there for Simba. At Rafiki's Tree, Rafiki hears Simba's Endless Nightmare on the wind and comes to the joyous conclusion that Simba is alive. He draws a mane onto the drawing of Simba on his tree and he says, "It Is Time." In the jungle, Pumbaa is being hunted and chased by a lioness. Simba confronts the lioness and saves his friend. The lioness flips Simba, causing Simba to recognize that the lioness is his childhood friend, Nala. Nala is amazed to find Simba alive, knowing that he is the rightful king. Timon and Pumbaa are confused by this, and Simba tells the two to leave so that he and Nala can be alone. Timon realizes what is happening and laments that he and Pumbaa's Hakuna Matata lifestyle has come to an end. Nala tells Simba about the state of the devastated Pride Lands, trying to encourage him to return and take his rightful place as king. Simba is still guilty of his father's death and leaves. On his own, Simba meets Rafiki, who explains that his father is still alive. As Simba looks toward the sky, his father appears as a heavenly vision. Mufasa reminds Simba that he is the rightful king and must return to the Pride Lands. Simba is persuaded and heads for Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Nala wakes Timon and Pumbaa to ask where Simba is. Rafiki appears on the vine and tells them that Simba has returned to the Pride Lands to take his rightful place as king. Simba returns to Pride Rock with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, where he witnesses the ruin that his home has fallen into. Timon and Pumbaa lure some hyenas out of their path by providing a diversion. Timon dresses in drag and does the Charleston while Pumbaa plays as the stuffed pig. Simba tells Nala to go find his mother while he goes look for Scar. Scar calls for Sarabi and demands to know why the lionesses are not hunting. Sarabi tells him that there is no food or water, the herds have moved on and that they need is to leave Pride Rock to survive. Scar refuses and when Sarabi snaps at him about not being half the king Mufasa was, Scar strikes his sister-in-law saying that he was ten times the king Mufasa was. At this, an enraged Simba leaps down, startling Scar, who believes his nephew to be dead. Scar forces a confession of murder from Simba and attacks him, forcing him over the edge of Pride Rock. Believing that he has won, Scar whispers to Simba that he was the one who killed Mufasa. Simba, infuriated, leaps up and grabs Scar by the throat, causing Scar to reveal the truth. A fierce battle rages between the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki and the hyenas. Simba corners Scar on the top of Pride Rock, where Scar begs for his life and blames everything on the hyenas. In a repetition of Scar's words to cub Simba, Simba tells Scar to run away and never return. Scar, with the thought of Simba killing him, appears to follow this request, but turns quickly and attacks Simba again. Simba is able to block the attack, making Scar trip and fall over the cliff where the hyenas are waiting below. They surround their former leader and kill him. The battle has finally come to an end, Simba's friends come forward and acknowledge Simba as the new and rightful king. Rafiki arrives and places the king's mantle on Simba. Simba climbs to the top of Pride Rock, hears Mufasa's voice saying and roars throughout the whole kingdom. But Zira told Simba that he couldn't rule the Pride Lands because Scar had chosen her son Kovu to become the next king. But Simba told Zira that Scar was never the real king but Zira refused to listen to reason and instead she attacked Simba as she was close to Scar, however, Simba won quickly and Zira lost but after a crushing defeat he was forced to banish Zira and the Outsiders from the Pride Lands. The herds of animals gather at the call of their new king Simba and celebrate. Rafiki, Nala, and Simba ascend Pride Rock where Rafiki lifts Simba and Nala's three newborn cubs high into the air, and they called them Kopa, Kiara & Kion, thus continuing the Circle of Life and ushering in a new golden age. Animals in the Films * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata septentrionalis) * Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) * African Barn Owl (Tyto alba affinis) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * African Civet (Civettictis civetta) * African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) * African Darter (Anhinga rufa) * African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) * African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) * African Honeybee (Apis mellifera scutellata) * African Hoopoe (Upupa africana) * African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) * African Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus minor) * African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * African Skimmer (Rynchops flavirostris) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * African Swallowtail (Papilio dardanus) * African Wildcat (Felis silvestris lybica) * Ankole-Watusi (Bos taurus) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Barbary Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) * Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) * Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) * Black Heron (Egretta ardesiaca) * Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) * Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) * Burchell's Courser (Cursorius rufus) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) * Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) * Cape Crow (Corvus capensis) * Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus pusillus) * Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) * Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) * Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) * Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) * Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) * Cape Shoveler (Anas smithii) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Common Agama (Agama agama) * Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) * Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) * De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) * Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) * East African Black Mud Turtle (Pelusios subniger) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) * East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * Egyptian Fruit Bat (Rousettus aegyptiacus) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) * Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) * Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Fin Whale (Balaenoptera physalus) * Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) * Forest Buffalo (Syncerus caffer nanus) * Forest Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii gratus) * Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) * Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) * Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) * Gambian Pouched Rat (Cricetomys gambianus) * Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) * Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) * Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * Great Cormorant (Phalacrocorax carbo) * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Greater Striped Swallow (Cecropis cucullata) * Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) * Grey-Headed Bushshrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Guinea Turaco (Tauraco persa) * Hadada Ibis (Bostrychia hagedash) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) * Jackson's Widowbird (Euplectes jacksoni) * Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) * Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) * Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) * Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis babcocki) * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) * Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) * Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) * Loggerhead Sea Turtle (Caretta caretta) * Long-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus capensis) * Long-Tailed Fiscal (Lanius cabanisi) * Long-Tailed Paradise Whydah (Vidua paradisaea) * Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) * Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Marsh Mongoose (Atilax paludinosus) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) * Mhorr Gazelle (Nanger dama mhorr) * Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) * Mound-Building Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) * Namaqua Sandgrouse (Pterocles namaqua) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Ogilby's Duiker (Cephalophus ogilbyi) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) * Pied Crow (Corvus albus) * Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis rudis) * Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) * Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis liberiensis) * Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) * Red Lechwe (Kobus leche leche) * Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) * Red-and-Yellow Barbet (Trachyphonus erythrocephalus) * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Red-Cheeked Cordon-Bleu (Uraeginthus bengalus) * Red-Eyed Dove (Streptopelia semitorquata) * Reichenow's Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris reichenowi) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus cottoni) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Rufescent Kestrel (Falco tinnunculus rufescens) * Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) * Sardine (Sardina pilchardus) * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Serengeti Wolf (Canis anthus bea) * Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) * Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) * Smith's Bush Squirrel (Paraxerus cepapi) * Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) * South African Shelduck (Tadorna cana) * South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) * Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) * Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) * Spur-Winged Goose (Plectropterus gambensis) * Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) * Sudanese Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena dubbah) * Suni (Neotragus moschatus) * Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) * Thick-Billed Raven (Corvus crassirostris) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) * Typical Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus hilgerti) * Walia Ibex (Capra walie) * Water Chevrotain (Hyemoschus aquaticus) * Web-Footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) * White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) * White-Eared Kob (Kobus kob leucotis) * White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) * Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) * Yellow-Billed Duck (Anas undulata) * Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) * Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) * Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) Cast *Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala (voice) *Shahadi Wright Joseph as Young Nala (voice) *Donald Glover as Simba (voice) *JD McCrary as Young Simba (voice) *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar (voice) *James Earl Jones as Mufasa (voice) *Alfre Woodard as Sarabi (voice) *John Oliver as Zazu (voice) *John Kani as Rafiki (voice) *Billy Eichner as Timon (voice) *Seth Rogen as Pumba (voice) *Florence Kasumba as Shenzi (voice) *Eric André as Azizi (voice) *Keegan-Michael Key as Kamari(voice) *Jim Cummings as Mole (voice) Songs *Circle of Life (Sung by Carmen Twilie, John Kani, and Lebo M) *Grasslands Chant (Sung by Lebo M and his South African Choir) *Morning Report (Sung by JD McCrary, John Oliver, and James Earl Jones) *The Lioness Hunt (Sung by Ensemble) *I Just Can't Wait To Be King (Sung by JD McCrary, Shahadi Wright Joseph, and John Oliver) *Chow Down (Sung by Eric André, Florence Kasumba, and Keegan-Michael Key) *They Live in You (Sung by James Earl Jones) *Be Prepared (Sung by Chiwetel Ejiofor, Eric André, Florence Kasumba, Keegan-Michael Key and Ensemble) *Rafiki Mourns (Sung by John Kani and Ensemble) *Hakuna Matata (Sung by Billy Eichner, Seth Rogen, Donald Glover, and Ensemble) *One by One (Sung by Ensemble, Lebo M and his South African Choir) *The Madness of King Scar (Sung by Chiwetel Ejiofor, John Oliver, Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, Eric André, Florence Kasumba and Keegan-Michael Key) *Shadowland (Sung by Beyoncé Knowles-Carter, John Kani, and Ensemble) *Endless Night (Sung by Donald Glover and Ensemble) *Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Sung by Billy Eichner, Seth Rogen, Donald Glover and Beyoncé Knowles-Carter) *He Lives in You (Reprise) (Sung by John Kani, Donald Glover, and Ensemble) *King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise) (Sung by Ensemble) Rating Rated PG for mild thematic elements, some rude humor, peril and action. Trivia * The film's plot combines the plots from the first and third films. * The movie will be directed by Jon Favreau. * The movie will be produced by Don Hahn, Jon Favreau and Brigham Taylo * The movie will be screenplay by Justin Marks, Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton * The movie will be music by John Debney * The movie will be Cinematography by Bill Pope * The movie will be edited by Mark Livolsi and Ivan Bilancio * The movie will be Production company by Walt Disney Pictures and Fairview Entertainment * The movie will be Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *The film's about animals, but in "One by one" & "He lives in you", it also appearance as humans. * Ten new songs which will be short and will be written and composed for the film, in addition to the original songs featured in the animated version. ** The film will include songs from the Broadway adaptation. 'NOW PLAYING' thewaltdisneycompany.com/disney-jon-favreau-the-lion-king Copyright 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. OPENING CREDITS DISNEY presents THE LION KING CLOSING CREDITS Directed By JON FAVREAU ROGER ALLERS ROB MINKOFF IVAN BILANCIO Screenplay By JUSTIN MARKS IRENE MECCHI JONATHAN ROBERTS LINDA WOOLVERTON Story By Jim Capobianco Lorna Cook Thom Enriquez Andy Gaskill Francis Glebas Ed Gombert Kevin Harkey Barry Johnson Mark Kausler Jorgen Klubien Larry Leker Rick Maki Burny Mattinson Joe Ranft Chris Sanders Tom Sito Gary Trousdale Produced By TOM HANKS ADAM SANDLER DON HAHN Music By JOHN DEBENY HANZ ZIMMER Casting By Chris Williams JIM CUMMINGS ALFRE WOODARD KEEGAN-MAICHAEL KEY FLORENCE KASUMBA JOHN OLIVER ERIC ANDRE BILLY EICHNER SETH ROGEN JOHN KANI SHAHANDI WRIGHT JOSEPH BEYONCE JAMES EARL JONES CHIWETEL EJOFOR with J.D. McCRARY and DONALD GLOVER SCROLLING CREDITS Unit Production Manager DAVID M. BERNTEIN DAVID H. VENGHAUS. JR. First & Second Assistant Director DAVID H. VENGHAUS. JR. GREGORY PAWLIK. JR. CAST Donald Glover as Simba * J.D. McCrary as young Simba Beyoncé as Nala Shahadi Wright Joseph as Young Nala Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar James Earl Jones as Mufasa Alfre Woodard as Sarabi John Oliver as Zazu John Kani as Rafiki Billy Eichner as Timon Seth Rogen as Pumbaa Florence Kasumba as Shenzi Keegan-Michael Key as Kamari Eric Andre as Azizi Jim Cummings as Mole Soundtrack Available On NO. 45020 Copyright @2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. all rights reserved Distributed By WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:The Lion King Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Remakes Category:Musical Films Category:Musicals Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:PG-Rated films Category:Drama films Category:Credits Category:2019